Ready For You
by celestialdawn2123
Summary: Jasper is a Texas cowboy livin in the city. Edward is a shy musician who is waiting for his big debut in the music business. They meet and Jasper wants him, but Edward has a boyfriend. Will he succumb to Jaspers charms and leave his boyfriend or will Jasper suffer forever in the friendzone? Slash story. A/H and very OOC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic! Yaaaay. I got a little inspired this afternoon and thought of the perfect Edward/Jasper fic. I know this chapter is short but it's just the beggining. Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday. How I hate Mondays. They are simply the worst day of the week. For normal people it means getting up early for work after the whole weekend of being lazy and probably getting drunk, for me it mean family brunch. Don't get me wrong I love my family, it's just that my mom and sister are really nosy when it comes to my personal relationships, and my dad is, well, my dad is okay. The reason why I hate family brunches is that every time mom or Rosie have to remind me that I still don't have a boyfriend, despite of being 25 years old already.

We originally had our family brunch on Sunday, but my dad now works on Sundays and has Fridays and Saturdays off, so we moved out tradition to Mondays. And today was like any other Monday, we had brunch, mom and Rose complained about my lack of romance in my life, dad and I catch up on our week and talked, and after that I went to see James, because there was nothing better than to see James after family brunch.

James has been my best friend since I entered college, he was my roommate on first semester, and after that we asked to be roomed together every semester. We've had our ups and downs on our friendship, things were going great at school but one day he kissed me. We both knew we were gay and it never bothered us since we weren't attracted to each other, until our third semester in college. I began to feel a sexual attraction towards James, but I never thought he reciprocated the feeling, until that day he kissed me. We thought we were in love, but it was all sex and urges, so after dating for three months we decided that it was best if we broke up and remained as friends. Of course at first was really awkward, but then James got himself a real boyfriend that loved him and we suddenly went back to normal. Up until this day James and Oliver are still together and the three of us are really good friends, we hang out all the time.

James has his own beauty salon, where he and Oliver work. The business is going great mostly because James and Oliver are gods when it comes to hairstyles, and because they are super gay, and when I say super, I mean SUPER, they use gay slang and all. I'm more the reserved kind of gay, the one that if you see walking around in town you wouldn't think he is gay, until you see him with another guy. But despite all that I totally love them. Okay, maybe I'm not _too _reserved when it comes to guys, but other than that I am. I mean I don't love going shopping and I don't have a keen sense of style like Oliver and James do. They are your typical gay couple that a girl would love.

Anyways, I love going to visit James and Oliver at Noir after family brunch, or any other time really, I think I go there every day and just hang out with them. If james is working Oliver is free and vise versa, so I always have someone to talk to. Also, Bella works there as a receptionist so I can talk to her too. Bella is 6 years younger than us and is still in college, so we see her as our little sister, we are very protective of her, and we love her. She is very cool and has a great crude humor, she is also very blunt. So yeah, I love going to Noir and hang out with my friends, and that's exactly what I'm going to do right now.

I parked my car at employees section of Noir and got out of my car. When I entered the local Bella was typing away on the computer, when she saw me her face lit up and she waved at me happily. "Hey Jasper." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey kid, how's it going on this awfully gloomy Monday?" I asked as I smiled at her and sat down on the chair next to her on the back of the counter. This is something I always do. I sit next to her on the counter and we talk, if a costumer comes in I just help her with it.

"Good." Bella answered as she resumed her work on the computer. She was scheduling an appointment for someone named Marleen Anderson. "How did family brunch went? Esme and Rosalie are still teasing you for your lack of sex in your life?" I groaned and put my head down on the counter. Bella laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes!" I exclaimed and sat back up. "They just don't understand I don't want just a one night stand or a boy toy. They are whores, in the good way, but they still are." I said in frustration. They just wanted me to get laid. I mean, I do too, but I'm not the one-night-stand kind of guy, I'm still waiting for the right guy.

"Don't let them get to you Jasper." Bella replied as she turned to look at me with a serious expression on her face. "Now get your ass out of here and stop distracting me. I have an exam tomorrow and I really need to study."

I sighed and got up the chair next to her and walked to the back of the salon where James and Oliver probably are working with costumers. When I rounded the corner I saw James blow drying a guys hair, but I couldn't see his face, his hair was all over it. James was talking and talking and the guy wanted to say something but James wouldn't let him. I chuckled at this, making James turn to look at me.

I fakes a sigh. "How many times have I told you not to talk away with your clients? You are boring as hell, they'll never come here again." I told him as I walked up to where he was.

"Oh shut up, you love talking to me. Otherwise why would you come here every day?" James asked and he turned off the bow dryer and continued with his work.

"I just love talking to Oliver and Bella." I said with a smile. James scolded at me and I laughed. I was about to asked him were Oliver was, but I was distracted by the guy in James chair. He was... gorgeous. I have never seen someone like him. He has bright green innocent eyes and the strangest hair color, but it looked great in him. His skin was pale and looked very smooth, it called my name and begged for my fingers to touch it. And his lips, oh don't even make me start with his lips, they were so full and pouty, I just wanted to kiss them and bite them and suck his bottom lip into my mouth. He was just-

"Jasper!" I heard my name being called by James.

"Huh?"

He sighed in frustration. "God, you need to stop ogling my clients."

"Hey I never ogle your clients okay?" I told his as I crossed my arms over my chest, I looked down to gorgeous guy, he was staring at me and he quickly looked away and blushed. He looks so cute when he blushes. I hid my smile. "I'm going to go find Oliver."

With that I walked away to the back room. Oliver was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed, he had his feet up on the table and was balancing back and forth on his chair. He hadn't heard me come in so I decided to have some fun with him. I sneaked up to him and scared him. He yelped and almost fell off his chair. I began to laugh so hard that tears were running down my face and my stomach was hurting.

"Jesus Christ Jasper!" Oliver exclaimed as he slapped my arm, hard. I rubbed the sore spot and continued laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Stop laughing!" He stomped his foot on the floor like a little kid and pouted. Jesus could he be more childish?

"I'm s...sorry." I said between laughter. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away from the employees lounge. "Oh come on Oliver, don't be a cry baby." I said as I followed him. I knew where he was going. He was going to tell James. When I found him he had a smirk on his face and James was next to him, straight faced.

"I can't believe you fucking told on me." I exclaimed incredulously. "What are you 5?"

James sighed and I heard Bella chuckling from her place. I also noticed gorgeous guy was gone. "Can you stop scaring my boyfriend Jasper? You always do that."

"It's just too easy." I said with a smile. They always managed to lighten my day. "I'm sorry Oliver." I apologized again. Oliver smiled at me and I knew he was not mad at me, he never is. James just shook his head and chuckled. I wanted to ask him about the guy, to know his name even, but I didn't want him teasing me about it.

"His name is Edward Cullen." James suddenly said. I looked at him and found him smirking. I looked away from him and muttered a silent thanks.

"Well, I have to go." I told them. I really don't have to go, but I didn't want them to tease me about Edward. Edward, what a unique name. I felt the urge to get to know him, to hear his voice. I wonder how his voice sound. I bet it's sexy as hell. "See you later guys."

"Bye Jasper." Oliver and James said in unison, which was totally weird and made me laugh. I waved Bella goodbye and wished her luck on her exam on my way out and in no time I found myself at home. All the car ride I thought about Edward, his green eyes, his strange hair, and his full lips. I sighed and shook my head to clear my mind, I needed to get to work.

I work as a history teacher and I needed to grade some papers, task that I dread due to the lack of interest on my students part. I sighed and figured I could procrastinate one more day in grading them. Besides, Edward was already taking part of my attention so I figured what the hell, let's just obsess over a guy that you don't even know.

* * *

**Please R&R. Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the really long delay. I was out-of-town for holidays and I got a new laptop so I had to transfer all my shit to the new one, but chapter 2 is finally here and I really hope you guys enjoyed this. The song that it's mentioned almost at the end of the chapter was playing when I wrote it so please when you see the name of the song, YouTube it and play it while reading the last part, it really helps set the mood. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two fucking weeks! And I haven't seen Edward again. I go to Noir everyday and hang around longer than I usually do, which James finds 'odd' and suspicious; Bella finds it great since I can help her study for her history tests, and Oliver... well he's Oliver and he is pretty oblivious to the situation. Not that James is hiding something, which there is nothing to hide really since I don't even know Edward, but because he is really just very distracted and he just doesn't notice things as James does.

I was sitting on the employees lounge with James, he has a lunch break while Oliver took care of the other clients. Every day James is a pain in the ass, and today was no different. Although he teases me and makes fun of me he is really very supportive. He tells me that Edward came by last Wednesday but I was home, a huge mistake that I'm still regretting, and that he asked for me. When James told him that I don't work here, Edward simply blushed and said he had 'mistaken me by an employee'.

"I'm telling you Jazz, he asked for you and made up that excuse just to know your name." James said as he took a bite from his turkey sandwich. "He addressed you as the guy of the pretty blue eyes."

That caught my full attention. I turned to look at James and saw his playful smirk as he raised an eye brow suggestively. "He did?" I asked. I couldn't help to grin like a complete idiot. He thought my eyes were pretty. I chuckled at is choice of words and thought of Edwards pretty green eyes. They remind me of the green forests, deep and beautiful.

"Yeah." James said. By now he had already finished eating and was throwing away the trash in the bin on the corner of the room. "Well lover boy, I have to go back to work. There's 50% off on bangs and I don't wanna leave Oli by himself."

I nodded and stood up from my chair. "Yeah don't worry. I have to go anyways. I have to prepare tomorrows exam and I haven't even started it." I told him as we both walked out of the room and into the crowd of mostly women who came to cut some bangs.

"Okay, see you later Jazz." James waved me goodbye as he tied his apron with all his supplies in it. I waved back and walked away.I was just about to leave, but then I saw him. Edward. He was here again. I finally got to see him again. He was looking around, probably looking for Oliver or James. He saw Oliver and walked up to him, asked him something with a smile, which instantly fell when Oliver answered him. _Odd_, I thought, but couldn't ignore the slight spark of hope that maybe he was looking for me and when Oliver told him I just left he was disappointed.

I need to do something, I need to go back. I've wanted to see him again ever since I-

"Hey Jasper." I heard Oliver call me interrupting my train of thoughts. I turned to look at him, he was smiling so I smiled back. "I thought you just left."

"I was about to. What's up?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant and ignore tha fact that Edward was right behind him. Oliver turned to look at him and nodded towards me. Edward stepped away from Oliver and towards me, he was smiling, and I noticed his smile made me smile. It was so beautiful, it lightened his face and made him look younger, jovial even, he looked beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said as he stretched his hand for me to shake. I did, and the second our skin touched I felt a bolt of electricity running through my whole body. I think he felt it too, since he jerked his hand away from mine. I cleared my throat and shoved my hands in my pockets. "So umm, James told me you wanted to ask me something the other day."

_What?!_ James told him that I wanted to what?! "He did?" I asked as I looked towards James direction, He smirked at me and winked. The fucker. Jesus, what do I tell Edward now? Maybe I can ask him for his number. _No, too soon. _Oh I know, I can ask him if he is single. _Really Jasper? Better ask him for his phone number. _Shit, I was right.

"So, what is it?" Edward asked me again, obviously getting nervous by the way he was fidgeting with his hands. God, why am I so nervous? Normally I would be confident and flirt right away, but this was different, I don't want to be rejected by Edward just now, but I need to say something. Anything.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to have a coffee with me." I, surprisingly said, with what sounded a lot of confidence and a playful smirk. Where did that came from? I was so nervous and it came out perfectly. I even made Edward blush, which was amazing since he looks adorable when he blushes.

"Oh, umm." Edward hesitated, which made me grow nervous again. Shit, he is going to reject me. He sighed and looked at me with a smile. "Yeah, why not? I'm kind of really busy this whole week but how about we go now?"

I was shocked. I thought he was going to say no by the way he was fidgeting. But his smile now says otherwise. I was so happy I could dance. But I won't do that since Edward is here and I don't want to embarrass myself just now.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I answered smiling. Suddenly my heart began to beat faster than usual and I knew that I wanted to get to know Edward better, and not consider him as a quick fuck. I realized I didn't tell him my name. "I'm Jasper, by the way. Jasper Whitlock."

Edward blushed again and looked down to his shoes. "Yeah I know. James told me the other day when you were here." I chuckled at his reaction and shook my head.

"Why am I not surprised." He told me Edwards name as well so... "Come on let's go get that coffee, I know a diner near here which I always go to." I told him as I lead the way to the diner which was at a walking distance. More time to get to know Edward.

It's been three fan-fucking-tastic weeks since Edward and I had coffee together and after that it became a routine. Edward told me he was a music teacher in an elementary school while he waited to be known as a composer, he sent his music pieces to competitions and even won a few of them, but they weren't that important, so he was still waiting and composing as he taught little kids. I smiled at the thought of Edward and kids, there's nothing sexier than a man who knows how to handle a kid, let alone a bunch of them. I also learned that Edward has two siblings, Alice and Emmett. Alice is happily married to a guy named Mike Newton and they even have two kids, Jenna and Matt, and Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale, to which my surprise I know from the university I work at. She teaches psychology and we some time talk in the teachers lounge, but we are only acquaintances. Edwards parents are Elizabeth and Edward Cullen and they both work at Forks hospital in Washington, Elizabeth as a nurse and Edward as a doctor.

I also learned lot of little details of Edward, like his favourite color, which was blue, also his favourite food, book, author, music genre, and composer. Every day I realized I wanted to keep Edward by my side, and have this man to feel the same way about me. It was official, I was rapidly falling for this man and I didn't even noticed. Every gesture he did, every move, every little thing I love about him. How he bite his bottom lip when he reads, how he runs his hand through his hair when he is nervous or anxious, how he blushes when I, not so subtle, flirt with him, everything. I love everything about him.

I told Edward about myself too, how I'm an only child and that my relationship with my dad was not so good when I was a kid but has improved over the years, I told him about my mother and how she is a genius in the kitchen. I told him I was from Texas and I told him about my childhood and about my hometown. My parents Martin and Lorna were great parents to me my entire childhood and I'm grateful to have them both still.

I felt I got closer to Edward every time we shared something about our life to each other, I think we were rapidly becoming best friends, the problem is, I don't want to be Edwards's friend. I want to be so much more than that. I want to be with him, I want him to want me as much as I want him. But he just doesn't realize it. Sure, every time I flirt with him he flirts back but I don't think he notices he does, which is really just too cute, but very inconvenient for me. There certainly is a heavy attraction to each other that he can't deny, but I just want him to notice how I really feel about him. I want to tell him myself but I feel that if I do that he'll run away from me.

Today I was meeting Edward for coffee again, but this time we were meeting at his place. It was the first time he invited me over and I was nervous as hell. The whole ride to his place I thought about what will I do if I make him uncomfortable, now that we are not in public I may do or say something embarrassing to him and he'll freak out, I have to control myself and keep calm.

I pulled up to Edwards's apartment complex 5 minutes earlier than planned. I was about to get out of the car and knock but my thoughts stopped me. Suddenly I was too nervous, my hands were getting all sweaty and my heart began to pound on my chest. I smiled at the thought of the last weeks. I know what I feel for Edward but I have tried to suppress those feelings because I've only known him for a month, but it's becoming really hard not to show Edward how I really feel for him, so I will not hide them anymore. So far he's never complained about me flirting with him, so I guess he's comfortable with me doing it.

With my mind-set on my goal I got out of my car and walked into the building. It was nice, very nice actually. It was big and with a lot of windows. I wonder how Edward's apartment looks like. The ride on the elevator took forever, but finally I got to the fifth floor and to the second door on the left. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and knocked on the door. I waited but there was no answer, and just as I was about to knock again, the door swung open, revealing a very hot and half-naked Edward. His hair was dripping and he was just wearing his jeans. Droplets of water were falling from his hair and rolling down his torso. I was very tempted to lick them off his body, from his right pectoral to his neck, and nip at it, then leave a trail of kisses from his strong jaw to the corner of his mouth, but I resisted.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward trying to get my attention, I immediately blushed for getting caught checking him out. I looked at Edward and he was blushing. "Come in." He said as he stepped aside to let me in. I followed him inside and he closed the door to his apartment. "Just give me a minute, I'll got put on a shirt."

_No, please don't._

I nodded and smiled at him. He told me to make myself at home and then disappeared into his room. I looked around his apartment. It was open with big windows everywhere, the walls were painted in a light blue color, almost grey. It made me feel comfortable and at ease, maybe it was because I was in Edward's apartment or because of the beautiful color of the walls, but I was suddenly calm despite how nervous I was when I first got here. I looked around the apartment and saw pictures, family pictures. There was one in particular that caught my attention, it was Edward, he looked around 5 years old, he had a big gap between his teeth and he was smiling at the camera as he held a big red beach ball, he was also wearing yellow swimming trunks. I smiled at the picture and picked it up to see it closer. He appeared to be in a lake, the sun was shining behind him and it illuminated the water. I chuckled at the gap on his teeth. Just as I was setting the picture back down Edward appeared again, now completely clothed.

"Oh God I hate that picture, my mom places it there everytime she comes." He said as he walked towards me, blushing. That damn blush of his is going to be the death of me.

"I like it, it's cute." I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me.

As he looked down to the floor he said. "Do you want a glass of wine? Or maybe a beer? I have water too."

"Wine is fine. Thank you." I walked to the living room again as he went for the wine. Sitting down I realise that I didn't want to be Edwards friend anymore, I wanted something else, something more, and I am determined to get it tonight. It was obvious that he was never bothered by me flirting with him as he always flirted back so I guess it's time to take the next step.

"Here you go." Edward handed me a glass of red wine. I took it and sipped it. Edward sat down next to me on the couch.

"So when was that picture taken?" I asked curiously as I sipped my wine.

"Well I was 5 and my family and I were at Crystal Lake in Illinois. We have a small cottage there." He took a sip of his wine and then continued to tell me all about his trip to Crystal Lake. He fell down the stairs that day and his front tooth fell off, but her mom bought him a beach ball so he would stop crying. He also told me more about his family, and soon we were engaging a deep conversation about our loved ones.

_Okay Jasper, now is your chance. Act sexy and flirty. _Yeah, easier said than done. Now I'm nervous as hell again. _Well just kiss him then! _I can't do that either, he'll freak out and reject me right away. _Will you make up your mind for once in your life?! _I think I'm going insane for arguing with my brain. What should I do?

"Jasper." Edward called my name.

"Huh?"

"Umm are you okay? You've been kind of distracted since you got here." Said Edward as he places his glass of wine on the coffee table in front of us. He looked kind of worried, that gave me a hope.

"Yeah I'm okay." I answered him with a smile. Edward gave me a weird look. He didn't believe me. Suddenly I realized there was music playing in the background. "When did you turn on the music?"

Edward chuckled. "When you were too distracted in memory lane or so it looked like. Do you like it?" He asked as he looked down at his hands.

I stopped and listened for a minute. The song playing was 'Cover Your Tracks' from A Boy & His Kite. "I love it, it's perfect." The music played lightly on the background. I turned to look at Edward and he looked back at me, he was blushing and that made me smile. This is it, I'll do it now. I'll kiss him.

I leaned into him slowly and stared deep into his eyes, in them I saw something I've never seen before. I feel I can see into his soul by just staring at his beautiful green eyes. We were inches apart now, I could feel his hot breath on my face, I could smell him, and he smelled like soap and clove, he smelled delicious. Just a few more inches. Edward closed his eyes and I brushed his cheek with my right hand closing my own eyes. I felt just the slightest touch of his lips against mine and I pressed mine more firmly. His lips were soft and he was shaking lightly, hesitant. I felt his hands on my chest fisting my shirt as he deepened the kiss. I licked his lips in an attempt of getting into his mouth; Edward parted his lips giving me entrance. My hands slipped to his waist as I pulled him closer to me, making him moan into my mouth.

"Jasper." He said breathless into my mouth. I then felt his hands pushing me away from him. I pulled away from his mouth and trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck, elating a new moan from Edwards's mouth. "Jasper," He said again. "Stop, please."

I stopped what I was doing and pulled away from him, letting him go from my embrace. He was shaking and his face was red as a tomato. He also had tears in his eyes and I felt a pain in my chest. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He said as he shook his head. "I…"

"You what?"

"I have a boyfriend." A single tear ran down his left cheek as he said this, and I felt how my heart sank into my stomach, suddenly I felt dizzy and I wanted to puke. He… has a boyfriend? Why…

"What?!" I couldn't stop my voice from rising. "Why… Why didn't you told me before Edward?! Huh?!"

"You never asked me." He said very quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I never asked you?! Jesus Edward, I flirted with you since the very first time I saw you and you flirted back! I never saw the need to ask if you had a fucking boyfriend!" I yelled at him and stood up from the couch. Edward simply looked down. I saw tears running down his face and I wanted to kiss them away, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Was all Edward said.

"God, I can't believe I never saw this coming, I thought… I thought you liked me! Why would you lead me on if you have a fucking boyfriend?! Couldn't you at least have told me that instead of flirting back with me? Why would you do this?" It was coming, verbal vomit, and I couldn't help it. "You make me fall for you and then you tell me this!"

Edward looked up at me when I said this. "What? You fell for me?" He stood up and took a step closer to me. I took a step back and glared at him.

"Forget it, it's stupid now, useless." I shot back at him and turned around towards the front door. "I'm leaving." I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on before slamming the door shut behind me. My knees where weak and my body felt like it weighted a million pounds. My heart felt like it just broke into a million pieces and my sight was blinded by tears. I pressed the elevator button and the doors opened quickly. I stepped into it and the doors closer behind me, that's when I broke down in tears and my knees gave away. I sat at the elevator crying like a little girl, but I couldn't help it. I love Edward so much and knowing that he has a boyfriend breaks my heart more than anything.

Before I know it my head hits the pillows in my bed. I don't even remember the ride home or even getting out of the elevator and into my car, but as soon as I'm lying on my bed, sleep and exhaustion takes over me and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

**Well I really hope you guys liked it and I'm working on the third and last chapter. Yep, you read right, it's only going to be a small story, three chapters only, _maybe _I can add a fourth one but I'm not sure, it'll all depend on how I feel when I finish writing the last chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so as I said last chapter, this is going to be the last chapter of this "amazing", I hope, story. I know I'm still not good writing lemos but I do my best, I really do. Enjoy!**

* * *

A week ago I went to Edward's house for the first time. The evening started off great, we were talking about our families and about our past, but then I made the huge mistake of kissing him. At first Edward kissed me back and even pulled me closer to his body, but then he pulled away and revealed something he had kept to himself for the time I have known him. He has a boyfriend.

Edward has a boyfriend.

I can't be with him, never, he is taken by some stranger and he didn't even had the balls to tell me that when we first met. It hurts. It hurts so much to know that the person you love, is in love with someone else. Yes, I am in love with Edward Cullen. There was something about him that from the first time I saw him, I wanted more. To know more about him. To feel more of him, to talk more. We started off a routine after we met but last week was the first time he actually invited me over to his place, instead of going to a coffee shop. The weeks prior to the incident had been the best weeks of my entire life. Every time I saw Edward waiting for me at the coffee shop, or him walking up to my table, my heart skipped a beat. He was perfect. Everything about him. His eyes, his lips, his hair, his nose, even his cheeks. His skin looked so smooth that every time he blushed I stopped the urge to lean into him and caress his cheeks.

After the incident I went to Noir and told Oliver and James about what happened. Everything. But they were on Edward's side.

"Jasper, I'm sure he had a reason for not telling you. Maybe he was scared that if he told you, you would immediately reject him and stay away from him, and that means that he feels something for you too." Oliver had said that.

"Yes Jasper. Pleas don't be like this, don't shut yourself in again. Please, I'm begging you." Said James as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Give him another chance."

"I can't even see his face James." I told him as a silent tear rolled down my cheek, which Oliver wiped away with his index finger. "It really hurts. Imagine loosing Oliver, James." I then turned to Oliver. "Or you loosing James. How would you guys feel?"

"We know that you are hurting Jazz, but can you at least give him a chance to explain?" Oliver said almost begging.

I considered it. Maybe if I just talk to Edward and ask him why he did that, things can go back to how they were. No, they things will never go back to how they were. I would still be in love with him, and he would still be taken by someone else, and I'd still be hurting. But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and talk to him the next time I see him. Explain is the least thing he could do after what he did to me.

"Okay." I said as I wiped my cheeks with my sleeves. "I'll try talking to him the next time I see him." James and Oliver smiled at me and nodded. Suddenly a cold gust of wind hit my face as the door to the local opened, and there he was. Edward. He looked like a mess but at the same time, he looked so beautiful. My heart began to race and I felt that pain again. Edward opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly again. And then he was gone.

"Jasper." I heard my name being called. Maybe it was Oliver, maybe it was James, or maybe it was my imagination, but I didn't care. All I cared about then was the fact that Edward came here, and he saw me, and he left, just as quick as he came, he was gone.

Warm arms surrounded my body as I felt James pulling me closer to his body for an embrace, I then realized I was crying. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks and my chest hurt so much I even thought I was going to have a heart attack. I can't stand being here, at the same place I met Edward, where I first saw him and secretly fell in love with him without me knowing. So I left. I ran away from the store leaving my car behind at the employees parking lot, leaving my car keys at the reception desk, leaving my friends who were trying to comfort me, and leaving my heart were I met him. Edward Cullen.

After that day I never came back. Now it's been a week and all I have done is work. I've worked my ass off just to forget about Edward. My students grades are rapidly decreasing by the level of my quizzes. My mood also affected my students and I blame no one but me for that. I have to get a grip on myself and continue with my daily life. I can no longer cause my students trouble just because of my personal problems.

I had brunch with my parents again, but I never told them about Edward. They asked me if something was wrong, they obviously noticed my change in mood, but I said nothing and just smiled at them dismissing the subject and distracting them with asking about their job. That always works on my parents.

Today is finally Friday and I plan to spend the evening grading extra credit papers of my students. I realized I was being too harsh on them for the last week so I decided to assign an extra credit assignment that was due today. Since I have nothing better to do that to mope around at my apartment and sulk about my situation I decided that I might as well grade the papers. Distract my mind from Edward and try really hard not to think of him and not to lose my temper with little mistakes of the students.

I opened my bag where I kept the papers and set them on the table; next to them was a glass of wine and a grilled sandwich I made myself when I got home from work. At 4:50 exactly I began to grade papers. Taking my time, sipping my wine, and eating my sandwich. One paper in particular caught my attention; it was the best paper I've received since I started teaching. Normally I read them quickly, just checking for any mistake, but for this one I took my time. I re-read it several times actually. It talked about the civil war. The perspective on the student has on the topic is magnificent, it reminds me of when I was in college and I wrote a similar paper. His work leaves a want to read it again and again. It was, with no doubt, the best paper I've ever read, this deserves an A+.

I was so indulged on the assignment that I lost track of time and by the time I noticed it was already 10:45. I stood up from my office chair to stretch my legs, I then go ahead to pick up the dishes on the messy desk and rinse them on the sink. I was drying my hands when I heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it might be Oliver and James I opened the door right away with a sigh of frustration, but my breath caught on my throat at the sight before me. It was Edward. My heart began to race and my chest hurt once again. I wanted to ask him what he was doing here, but I didn't seem to find my voice.

"Hey." Edward said as he gave me a sad smile. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding, and opened my mouth to speak but I still couldn't. Edward was holding a paper on his right hand and what seemed to be my car keys on his other hand. He slowly and very shyly lifted the paper into my sight so I could read it. I took the paper from his hand, it read:

_Edward Cullen, we inform you that your piece has been chosen as one of the first places and will be performed by our orchestra on February the 13__th__. We expect your presence that day at 7:30 so the performance can start at 8:30. Congratulations. _

_Seattle Symphony Orchestra._

I gasped as I finished reading the letter. I remember when Edward told me about this, he said that he submitted one of his pieces to a very important contest and that he was waiting for an answer from them. He was very nervous as he told me that he needed to wait at least another week. I encouraged him and assured him that he would win since every piece he made was absolutely beautiful.

I didn't know how to react. Of course I was happy for him, but I was still hurt by what he did to me, but not even that could make me hide the small smile that appeared on my face. "Congratulations Edward. " I told him as I returned the paper to him. "I told you that you'd win."

"Yeah, thank you Jasper." After Edwards's words, there was an awkward silence before we both began to speak at the same time. "I'm so-"

"Why did you-" I said at the same time as Edward spoke.

"Sorry. You go first." He said.

I took a deep breath and made sure my tears did not show on my eyes now that I felt them coming. "Why…" I gulped. "Why did you run away that day at Noir? I wanted to give you a chance to explain, you know? To give you another chance. But then you ran away and made me believe that you didn't even want to see me anymore. I just want to know why."

Edward looked down at his feet and I could see regret and sadness in those deep beautiful green eyes of his. He looked like he was debating with himself. He then finally sighed deeply. "I didn't know what to say." He answered as he looked up at me. "I was afraid that whatever came out of my mouth would upset you even more. I didn't want you to hate me even more that you already do and honestly I didn't know how to face you after what I did to you." His eyes watered and soon after tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Jasper, I am so sorry for what I did. I know that you hate me now but please. Just… please."

"Please what, Edward?"

"Please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you." He begged with me, I saw in his eyes the complete regret he felt from the bottom of his heart but I just couldn't go through with this knowing that Edward still has a boyfriend waiting for him at home. And that made me angry once again.

"Why don't you go apologize to your fucking boyfriend?" I told him with disgust and began to close the door on his face, but Edward's words stopped me. I wasn't sure if I heard him right or if I was just hallucinating what I wanted to hear. "What?" I asked him shocked as I opened the door again.

"I broke up with him." He repeated his earlier words. I had heard him right, I was not hallucinating, he actually said he broke up with his boyfriend. "Jasper." He called my name and I turned to look at him. "Can I please come in and explain everything to you?"

I hesitated at his words but decided to let him in since I still want to hear him out. I stepped aside and Edward walked into my living room. I closed the door behind him and walked towards Edward, we both sat down. "Okay, go on." I said.

Before he spoke, Edward wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "When I first met you at Noir I felt something. I didn't know what it was, and it scared the shit out of me. At first. But then we started to hang out and I realized I was feeling something for you, and it wasn't only friendship, it was something I've never felt for anyone, not even my boyfriend. I knew I was attracted to you but I didn't know it was stronger than that." Edward looked down to his lap and fidgeted with his hands. "I was planning on breaking up with him the first week we met, but I just couldn't.

"I was afraid that if I broke up with him and you rejected me I would end up alone again. I don't want to be alone, I've been alone my whole life, and apart from my family I have nothing. I was too afraid, so I didn't break up with him." He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but his eyes had me trapped. "When you kissed me that day at my apartment I knew what I felt for you and I knew I'd never feel that way for anyone besides from you. I knew I had fallen for you." I was speechless and frozen in place. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. "I love you Jasper. I love you so much and it's killing me to know that you are hurting because of me, and for that I am so sorry. I know you hate me now, but I just wanted you to know."

Frozen in place. Mouth drying. Heart racing. Eyes watering. I began to shake slightly as I found the words to tell him, but they wouldn't come. I wanted to tell him that I didn't hate him, that I could never hate him and that I forgive him for making his mistake.

"Please say something." Edward begged with his eyes as he looked directly at me again, trapping me once again. Finally I took a deep breath and let my tears flow.

"I love you too Edward." I said as I crashed my lips to his and captured them in a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes when I saw Edward doing the same, I then felt his hands on the back of my neck. I pulled away from him just enough to speak. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you Edward." I kissed him again. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you so much it hurts." I pushed him down on the couch so I was on top of him, supporting my weight on my arms to not crush him. Edward opened his mouth giving me entrance to my tongue and our tongues danced inside of his mouth in a passionate dance that followed down his jaw and towards his neck. I could hear Edward repeating over and over that he loved me and I smiled as I bit down on his neck making him moan.

I grabbed his waist and stood up from the couch. Edward jumped to me and I catch him by his ass as I walked away from the living room and into my bedroom. When I felt my knees hit the bed I gently placed Edward over it and taking off my shirt in the process. Edward crawled to the top of the bed and I followed him, hovering over him once again. I unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it so it could join mine on the floor. Edward pulled my closer to hum by the neck.

"Jasper." He moaned. "Jasper, make love to me." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back so I could look at his face. His eyes were darkened with lust and I could feel his prominent erection under my own. He smiled up at me as a blushed covered his face. He's always looked adorable when he blushes. I smiled back at him and gave him my answer by kissing him again. He deepened the kiss as he turned us over so he could straddle my hips. He began trailing kisses from my chest to my abdomen and to my navel, where he stopped and nipped as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down with my underwear. I kicked them off my legs to get them out of the way. Edward then proceeds to take off the rest of his clothes, but before he could move I changed our positions again so I was on the top. I did the same to him as he did to me and when we were both completely naked I took both of our cocks into my hand and began to stroke them. I looked at Edward and saw that his face was red once again ad he arched his back in pleasure.

With my free hand I massaged his balls, making Edward moan. I pulled away from him and stopped what I was doing so I could retrieve a condom and lube that were on my bedside table. I squirted lube on my left hand as I continued to stroke Edward. With my lubed up hand I circled his puckered hole taking him by surprise as he moaned loudly. I chuckled as I looked at him. When I was sure he was feeling enough pleasure by my ministrations on his cock, I inserted two fingers in him.

"Jasper." Edward called my name in pleasure. "More."

"I gave him what he wanted by licking his shaft, from base to tip, then I engulfed him completely until my nose hit his pubes, tickling my nose. As I scissored my fingers inserting another, I swallowed around his head. "Fuck." I head Edward moan, making me moan around him in response.

I felt my cock twitch, begging for attention, and when I knew Edward was ready I retrieved from him and took the condom, ripping the packet open and rolling it on. I lubed my cock and then took my place between his legs. I rested my weight in my forearms as I kissed him deeply. "You don't know how long I've longed for this Edward. I crave your body so badly." I whispered into his ear as I placed the tip of my cock in his entrance.

Edward moaned. "Then take me Jasper. I can't wait any longer either."

Mouthing and 'I love you' I slid into Edwards body, feeling his warmth surrounding me, and I had to stop when I was completely inside of his, or I'd shoot my load right there. Edward whimpered a little and squinted his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stoked his cheek and kissed his lips.

"I'm okay." He whispered and moved his hips. "Move Jasper." I complied and began to move slowly. "Harder." He moaned and took his cock in his hands, pumping it. I increased my thrusts and took Edwards cock in my hand replacing his.

"Shit." I grunted out as I felt how tight Edward was. "You feel so good Edward." Increasing the speed of my hand to coordinate with my thrusts I leaned down to him and kissed his neck. Edward surrounded my neck with his hands and pulled me closer, wrapping his legs around my ass making me go deeper. With every thrust I hit Edward's prostate, making him moan loudly. I was sure that by now my neighbors already knew what was happening, since Edward couldn't stop moaning and screaming out my name.

"Edward, I love you." I moaned out as my thrusts become more erratic. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jasper." He yelled. "I-I'm going to come."

"Then come baby. Come for me." I told him as I thrusted even harder into him. "Jasper!" Edward yelled my name as hot streams of come landed on his stomach. I came soon after him, and I collapsed into his body, completely spent. Edward surrounded my body with his arms and sighed in contentment.

"Jasper." Edward broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me forever?" I pulled away to look at him. He was smiling and his eyes were full of love and adoration, and I knew I wanted to stay with this man for the rest of my life, loving him and cherishing him.

"I promise." I answered to his previous question and I smiled back at him, hoping that he could see in my eyes what I see in his.

"Forever?" He asked.

"Forever." I reassured him and leaned down to kiss him, as if it was the first time.

* * *

**So yeah, this is it. Please don't forget to R&R. And one more thing! I'll be starting a new serie in the next couple of weeks so please look forward to it. Thanks!**


End file.
